Can't Open Up My Lips
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Re-Published! Krisu or Taoris? Crack Couple! Warning Inside, mind to RnR?


Can't Open Up My Lips

Author: WindSky

Cast: Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, other.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hospital-Life

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: All Cast isn't mine, This Fanfiction is mine

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai, Chara Death, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Hola! Maap banget ternyata yang jadi duluan malah Krisu. *bow tapi tenang aja mem, author bakal usahain Baekyeol pasti cepet selesai oke. Jadi tunggu aja, bakal secepetnya author share kok. Oke, lets go!

.  
.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR KRISU, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

THE FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ!

.

.

.

_All Of Suho POV_

Kulangkahkan kakiku melihat-lihat pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang tidak pernah berubah namun menjadi salah satu hal yang bisa menenangkan hatiku. Tiba-tiba, aku pandanganku gelap, aigoo, ini pasti kerjaan Kris.

"Kris hyung udah deh aku lagi unmood nih." Ucapku kesal membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali. Aku hanya menyeringai kecil. Dan langsung saja namja itu berdiri dihadapanku dengan seenaknya saja.

"Aigoo, chagiya ceritanya lagi unmood nih, kenapa? Gara-gara siapa?" tanyanya sambil menangkupkan pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Anniya, aku hanya bercanda hehe." Jawabku sambil nyengir membuat ia mempoutkan bibir kissablenya.

"Aigoo, krisku jelek sekali kalau seperti ini." Ucapku usil sambil memeletkan lidahku. Ia pun menatapku kesal dan tiba-tiba menyeringai membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi padaku.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku membuatku refleks menutup mataku. Helaan nafasnya yang mengenai wajahku membuatku merasa geli sekaligus merinding. Tapi ternyata, namja itu hanya mencium pipiku membuatku kesal. Tak tahukah dia kalau jantungku berdetak sangat cepat bahkan mungkin wajahku sudah memerah saat ini. Disaat ia menjauhkan wajahnya, akupun membuka mataku dan menatapnya kesal.

"Waeyo Chagi? Kau menginginkan lebih?" godanya membuat pipiku tambah bersemu merah bahkan mungkin sudah sampai ke telingaku. Akupun memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan meninggalkannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Dapat kudengar, ia tertawa membuatku ingin sekali meninju muka tampannya itu.

Senyuman mulai muncul diwajahku disaat tempat kesukaanku mulai terlihat. Akupun berlari ketempat itu, yah tempat itu adalah pohon cokelat yang sangat besar. Disitulah dulu aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Kris yang sekarang menjabat menjadi yah bisa dibilang namjachinguku yah walaupun kami pacaran tanpa status yang benar. Kejadian itu benar-benar mengesalkan tapi juga manis menurutku.

*Flashback*

Aku mendudukan tubuhku dibawah pohon cokelat yang baru saja kutemukan ini. Pohon ini benar-benar meneduhkan tubuh mungilku ini. Dulu sebenarnya aku merasa bosan dirawat disini karena penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir yang menggerogoti tubuhku, tapi setelah menemukan pohon ini, aku merasa lebih nyaman tinggal dirumah sakit ini. Akupun mengeluarkan kanvas yang kubawa, kugambar sosok namja berwajah tampan bak pangeran berkuda putih didalam dongeng yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir dimimpiku. Dan jujur saja, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja itu, selain wajahnya yang tampan, sikapnya juga sangat baik, aigoo, aku ingin sekali bertemu dia. Tuhan, bantu aku bertemu ia sebelum malaikat-Mu mengambil nyawaku.

Disaat aku sedang asyik mengambar, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berisik dari atas pohon membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas.

Kressek kressek~

Akupun meletakkan kanvas yang kubawa dan berdiri untuk mengecek ada apa diatas. Sekilas aku melihat rambut seseorang membuatku agak bergidik ngeri. Akupun berteriak,

"Halo, ada orang diatas?" dan sepertinya salah satu ranting pohon itu bergerak-gerak dan orang yang berada disitu pun terjatuh. Tak sempat mengindar, akupun hanya bisa menutup mataku dan terdengar bunyi keras dan aku merasa punggungku menyentuh tanah namun sama sekali tidak terasa sakit karena tanah itu dialasi rumput-rumput yang tebal. Namun aku juga merasa bibirku terasa hangat, yah sangat hangat. Akupun memberanikan untuk membuka mataku, dan yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah mata kelam dan tajam seorang namja berwajah tampan yang ternyata selama ini selalu hadir dimimpiku. Aku seakan terhipnotis dengan mata milik namja itu begitu juga sebaliknya, lama kami dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai namja itu yang duluan tersadar dan segera bangkit berdiri, akupun juga ikut tersadar dan buru-buru bangkit dan membersihkan baju belakangku yang sedikit kotor. Wajahnya terlihat memerah begitu juga dengan wajahku.

"Mi-mian." Ucap namja itu membuatku tersentak. Ia terlihat sangat gugup disaat berbicara.

"N-ne. Gwaenchana." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku, akupun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lenganku. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat namja itu tersenyum kepadaku.

'Aigoo, tampan sekali.' Pikirku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku membuatnya melepaskan genggamannya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kris, kamu siapa?"

"Aku Suho."

"Salam kenal manis." Ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku lembut sebelum meninggalkan aku yang mematung.

*Flashback End*

Aku terkikik kecil mengingat hal itu, lalu kusenderkan badan mungilku di batang pohon cokelat yang besar ini. Angin semilir mulai menyapa wajahku lembut. Kututup mataku menikmati angin itu. Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa Kris mau saja bersamaku padahal hubungan kami tanpa status seperti ini. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan kata cinta, namun sekali pun kata itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulutku. Ngomong-ngomong, Kris juga mengidap penyakit yang sama denganku, jadi kami bersama sambil menunggu siapa dulu yang dijemput oleh ajal.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang merangkul pinggangku dengan lembut. Rasa hangat mulai menjalari hatiku. Walaupun Kris sering melakukan hal ini, tetap saja akan seperti itu. Seakan kami masih anak remaja yang baru belajar pacaran.

Kusenderkan kepalaku di pundak lebarnya dan kupejamkan mataku perlahan, aku lelah saat ini, sangat lelah, yang kuinginkan hanyalah beristirahat untuk sejenak di dekat orang yang kusayangi.

_Skip Time_

Disaat aku membuka mataku, ternyata aku masih di taman dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Langit mulai berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, akupun menengokkan kepalaku ke samping dan melihat Kris tertidur dengan nyamannya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke batang pohon yang besar. Nafasnya terdengar teratur dan wajahnya tampan namun tenang disaat tertidur seperti ini. Sebuah senyum manis terulas di wajahku, jemari-jemariku pun mulai menelusuri wajah tampannya, mulai dari mata kelam dan tajamnya, hidung mancung miliknya, kedua pipinya dan yang terakhir bibir kissablenya yang benar-benar menggoda.

Jujur, aku memang menyukainya ani, mencintainya sama seperti perasaanya kepadaku, tapi entah kenapa setiap aku ingin berkata 'Saranghae' kepadanya, lidahku terasa kelu dan mulutku sama sekali tidak mau terbuka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman lembut dipipiku membuatku tersadar dari fikiranku. Kris tersenyum kearahku dan tiba-tiba tangannya menunjuk kearah langit membuatku menatapnya bingung. Ia pun menolehkan kepalaku dengan paksa kearah langit dan yang kulihat adalah matahari terbenam yang sangat indah. Aigoo~

Dan refleks, aku mendudukan tubuh mungilku diatas pangkuan Kris, inilah yang sering kami lakukan disaat sedang melihat matahari terbenam. Disaat matahari sudah menghilang dibarat, kami berdua menghela nafas berat. Tunggu, kenapa Kris juga ikut menghela nafas?. Akupun memalingkan wajah kebelakang dan melihat Kris memasang wajah kesal.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ish, kenapa matahrinya terbenam cepat sekali sih. Kan aku jadi gak bisa memangku nae chagiya lama-lama." Gerutunya namun membuat pipiku memanas. Aigoo, namja ini terlalu blak-blakkan.

Tiba-tiba, Kris mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. Aish, kenapa sih ini orang.

Akupun menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang mencubit pipiku membuatnya melepaskan cubitannya.

"Aigoo, neomu kyeopta!" ucap Kris membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Aku ini namja tau." Elakku sambil menjitak pelan kening Kris.

"Mana ada namja seimut kamu coba?" goda Kris membuat mukaku bertambah merah namun ini beda, aku sebenarnya sedang menahan amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Aish, sesukamulah." Ucapku lalu beranjak bangkit dari pangkuan Kris, namun Kris sepertinya lebih cepat menarik tanganku sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Dan lagi, muka kami sangat dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter, dan entah kenapa, disaat Kris mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, aku sama sekali tidak mengelak, dan ciuman kami lama-lama semakin panas. Sampai akhirnya, kami melepaskannya karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Aku terengah-engah dan wajahku mulai memanas, begitu juga dengan Kris. Suasana disini mulai canggung sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar karena udara malam mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit.

Selama perjalanan, kami hanya saling terdiam sampai akhirnya aku pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, kau mau janji tidak padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus selalu bersamaku sampai ajal menjemput salah satu diantara kita."

"Oke."

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksokhae."

Kami pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku segera naik ke tempat tidur dan mataku menerawang keaatas. Bibirku menggumamkan kata-kata 'Saranghae'. Sampai akhirnya kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"Saranghae, Kris Hyung."

Buru-buru kututup mulutku berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, aku menghela nafas lega, tapi masih ada satu hal yang menggajal fikiranku, saat ini saja aku bisa mengatakannya, tapi kenapa jika didepan Kris Hyung aku tidak bisa?. Ya Tuhan, tolong hambamu ini, berikanlah petunjuk untuk hubungan kami ini.

Kulirik jam didinding, ternyata sekarang sudah jam 8, saatnya makan malam, haish, malas sekali.

Suster yang biasa mengantarkan makanan pun masuk kekamarku dan menaruh makanannya di meja dorong seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum dan menanyadakan keadaanku, aku hanya menjawab seadanya, disaat suster itu keluar, aku berfikir apakah senyuman dan pertanyaannya itu hanya dipaksakan atau bagaimana. Haish, tidak baik memikirkan seperti itu, akupun memakannya dan setelah selesai langsung minum obat dan kembali membaringkan tubuhku dikasur.

Kulirik nakas disamping tempat tidurku, disana ada sebuah frame photo yang berada photoku dengan Kris dan sahabatku sekaligus mantan Kris, Tao. Namja itulah yang kutakutkan sampai saat ini jika ia kembali dan mengambil Kris dariku. Sudah bagus ia menghilang tanpa jejak, biar aku bisa memiliki Kris seutuhnya. Terdengar egois tapi itulah yang akan dirasakan semua orang jika mantan pacar pacarnya kembali dan merebut pacar mereka.

Aku sedikit menggeliat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sambil berdoa supaya esok hari aku masih bisa melihat indahnya bumi ini.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menerobos celah tirai dan mengenai wajahku. Kuucek-ucek mataku sambil sesekali menguap sebelum berjalan kekamar mandi. Kuambil beberapa helai pakaian rumah sakit dan aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Seusai mandi, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman, disana aku melihat Kris dengan seorang namja bersurai kelam, aku tak dapat mengenalinya karena mereka membelakangiku, tapi sepertinya aku merasa familiar dengan orang itu.

"Kris Hyung!" akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memanggil Kris. Mereka berdua menoleh dan aku terkaget melihat wajah namja itu, dia, dia Tao. Dan aku juga baru sadar, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Hatiku berdenyut sakit namun berusaha kutahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit itu. Tao memandangku sambil tersenyum riang sedangkan Kris menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Akupun menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum palsu. Tao tersenyum senang sambil memainkan genggaman tangan mereka seperti memamerkannya padaku. Cih.

"Suho-ge, lihat kami sudah jadian lagi." Jleb. Perkataan Tao membuat hatiku serasa ditusuk berbagai jarum, sakit, perih semua menjadi satu. Aku menatap Kris seakan meminta penjelasan, Kris yang mengerti langsung melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Tao dan mengajakku pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Setelah sosok Tao sudah tidak kelihatan, kami pun berhenti di jalan yang aku tidak tahu ini jalan apa.

Sejenak kami terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kris membuka pembicaraan,

"Mian, Suho-ah."

"Ne, Gwaenchana."

"Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena kedua orang tuanya memaksaku."

"..."

"Kata mereka, setelah putus dariku Tao seperti robot berjalan."

"..."

"Ia sama sekali tidak mau makan sampai harus masuk rumah sakit beberapa kali."

"..."

"Karena itu mereka memohon kepadaku untuk kembali kepadanya."

"..."

"Tapi jujur saja, rasa cinta dan sayangku hanya untukmu, Wo Ai Ni." Ucap Kris sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku. Bruk, dan seketika aku jatuh terduduk mendengar penuturan Kris, segitu tersiksanya kah Tao setelah putus dari Kris?. Aku merasa aku menjadi orang teregois didunia jika aku tetap mempertahankan Kris. Yah, mungkin inilah petunjuk yang diberikan Tuhan, biarpun menyakitkan, tak apalah, toh umurku sudah tinggal menghitung hari, jadi lebih baik Kris bersama orang yang bisa menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya daripada aku yang belum tentu bisa melakukan hal itu.

Akupun berdiri dan berlari menuju rumah sakit, tak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang, yang kuinginkan hanyalah masuk kamar dan menangis sepuasnya yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

_Skip Time_

Semakin hari keaadanku semakin memburuk. Wajahku semakin pucat dan tubuhku semakin kurus. Kata dokter, kanker otak semakin menggerogoti tubuhku, tapi biarlah, aku pergi duluan daripada melihat kemesraan TaoRis yang sering terlihat oleh kedua mataku.

Saat ini, Kris dan Tao sedang berada dikamarku, mereka sedang menjengukku setelah mendengar ucapan dari dokter. Mereka berdua menatapku dengan khawatir dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dikhawatirkan orang lain, itu malah membuatku semakin terlihat kasian dan seperti meminta belas kasihan dari mereka. Motto keluargaku, 'selama kau masih bisa melakukannya sendiri, jangan sekali-sekali meminta tolong orang lain.'

Kami semua terdiam yang menciptakan sebuah keheningan, dan entah kenapa, tanganku bergerak menggenggam tangan Kris dengan sendirinya.

"Kris Hyung, terima kasih atas semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku menjadi namjachingumu walaupun itu tidak berstatus jelas, Saranghae Kris Hyung."

Tanganku pun bergerak menggenggam tangan Tao,

"Tolong jaga Kris Hyung jika kau mencintainya, temani ia menjalani waktunya sampai ajal menjeputnya, tolong cintai ia dengan tulus, kumohon, tolong gantikan posisiku disampingnya."

Tanganku pun bergerak mengelus pipi putih Kris,

"Wo Ai Ni, Kris Hyung." Dan dengan segenap kekuatan akupun mencium pipinya dan setelah itu dan yang terakhir kulihat adalah cahaya yang menghisap jiwaku untuk dibawanya kesuatu tempat.

Sekarang, Kim Joonmyun atau Suho sudah tidak didunia, tapi aku akan tetap berada disamping kalian selamanya.

END~

Omaigat, ini apa banget epepnya. Mian uri guardian angel, author sempet gak tega pas bikinnya u,u so don't forget to RCL!


End file.
